


Non-Traditional

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, College Student Joseph Hale, College Student Stiles, Divorced Joseph Hale, First Kiss, Getting Together, Introspection, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Student Joseph, Papa Hale is Named Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Joseph Hale met Stiles Stilinski when he went to college as a forty-six year old freshman. He hadn’t planned on making any friends, but Stiles had been impossible to drive away. Now, Joseph can’t imagine his life without him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Joseph/Stiles - “I saw that. You just checked me out.” 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, Nonnie! Fic #4 for my 2017 Prompt Challenge!

Stiles is working the room like a professional. There’s nothing smooth or fake about him at all. Instead, he’s charming, energetic, and passionate in a way that lures people in, possibly against their better judgment sometimes. Joseph had been in the latter category when he first met the kid in an anthropology class freshman year of college, which had been over three years ago.

It had been freshman year for both of them, despite the twenty-eight years separating their ages, and Joseph had felt strangely out of place surrounded by fresh faced kids the same age as his youngest daughter. There hadn’t been any concern or anxiety during the entire application and registration process. He wasn’t really someone who got bothered by much, rather laid-back and unflappable usually. However, that first day of class, he had been feeling less confident in a way that honestly surprised him even looking back at it now.

He remembers how he had been sitting uncomfortably at a table in the back row trying to avoid notice because it had been intimidating to be surrounded by so many young people with their futures ahead of them. He remembers thinking how ridiculous it was to let his ex-wife and children convince him he should return to college to pursue his interest in women and gender studies because he’s going to be _fifty_ before he even graduates, and wondering if he could get his money back if he dropped out before his first class even started. Then wondering if he could face his kids if he actually did un-enroll.

Suddenly, someone had slid into the chair beside him and distracted him from his worrying concerns and growing panic.

He still remembers looking over to see a cute guy grinning at him. He’d been ashamed by the way he let himself focus on pretty lips, long fingers, and beautiful eyes before remembering this kid was probably the same age as Cora. It had been difficult to drive Stiles—you don’t need to know my real name—Stilinski away because the kid was clever, stubborn, and seemed to have immediately latched onto Joseph for some unknown reason. Still, Joseph had tried to push him away, even as Stiles subtly encouraged him to stick with the college thing and never referenced how old Joseph was compared to the majority of their classmates. Eventually, he’d just stopped trying to resist Stiles and his offer of friendship.

They’re pursuing different majors, with Stiles’ focusing on criminal justice and psychology but minoring in anthropology, and Joseph focusing on social sciences with a concentration in women and gender studies, but they still manage to take a class together every semester anyway. They study together, go to the gym together, have a favorite diner where they hang out between classes, and they generally just spend a lot of time together. Stiles even keeps some stuff in Joseph’s spare room since he often falls asleep during movie marathons or binge-watching television shows on Netflix. His kids are thrilled that he made such a good friend, treating him like they were the parents in a way that should annoy him but mostly amuses him.

Since Laura and Derek are living in Manhattan, they haven’t met Stiles yet beyond him wandering in the background of some Skype calls. Cora and Talia have met him, though, along with a few other students Joseph’s befriended over the last three years. Cora and Stiles get along pretty well, both snarky and sarcastic, and Talia seems to intimidate him a little, but she quickly won Stiles over because she’s got that ability. Joseph thinks it’s the alpha in her, but she insists she’s just that wonderful. She and Stiles are a little more alike than Joseph cares to admit.

Talia has been very supportive and pleased that he’s doing something for himself for once because they got pregnant before high school was over, married early, raised a family, and Joseph had jumped right in to working hard to provide for his family financially. They’d been happy together, but their marriage eventually became more like a great friendship instead of the romance it used to be. That’s why they’d agreed to divorce, probably the most difficult decision he’d ever had to make. They’d only been in their late thirties then, young enough to have a second opportunity at finding someone special, but he hadn’t really been looking for a new relationship when he went to college.

Of course, she’s the one who realized in those first few weeks that he’d reverted back to a silly high school boy with a crush on someone dynamic and amazing once again, and there’s a lot of teasing about his _young man_ whenever the kids aren’t around to hear them. While he might be attracted to Stiles and more than a little in love with him, Joseph’s fully aware of the large age difference. He knows it’s better if Stiles finds someone his own age to date; someone with a lot less baggage.

Not that Stiles seems all that interested in dating anyone. He smells like sex a lot, but it’s always just his own unique scent. As long as Joseph’s known him, he hasn’t had sex with anyone else so far as Joseph can smell, and he doesn’t even go to the many college parties that are always happening every weekend. Instead, he hangs out with Joseph, watching superhero movies or cop shows while eating whatever Stiles decides to cook when he takes over the kitchen. The few times Joseph has brought up anything about Stiles dating, there’s a spike of nervous energy in the air followed by a rapid change of subject.

They’re in their senior year now, one semester left after finals are over next week. This holiday party is an academic networking session that Stiles’ advisor suggested he attend because he’s wanting to make connections so he can possibly get funding ideas for grad school. Joseph doesn’t need to be here, but Stiles asked, and, well, he finds it difficult to refuse Stiles. The networking thing isn’t something Joseph really cares about, though, because he isn’t getting a degree to go into the work force because he’s already got a successful construction business in northern California that brings in millions a year. He’s just doing something he’s passionate about, while Stiles wants to go into law enforcement, planning for the FBI if he can manage grad school for psychology with a back-up plan of the police force if he can’t afford grad school.

Since he doesn’t really need to impress any of these people, he’s mostly lingering on the edge of the crowd watching Stiles manage to get everyone clamoring for his attention. It’s fascinating to see Stiles display so much confidence, especially when Joseph can smell the faint scent of anxiety from across the room. When Stiles looks his way, the scent fades, and Joseph isn’t sure he’s ready to accept what that possibly means. While he’s fully aware that Stiles finds him attractive, he’d know that even without the werewolf senses, he’s spent three and a half years making sure they never cross the bridge from friends to lovers.

Talia’s told him he needs to get over the age thing and accept whatever happiness he can find, but Joseph’s pretty stubborn sometimes. The age difference doesn’t actually bother him, but he can’t imagine that it wouldn’t bother Stiles. Hell, Joseph’s older than Stiles’ dad by several years. That has to take it from potential relationship to creepy territory. At least, he doesn’t think he’d have been interested in someone nearly thirty years older when he’d been twenty-one, so he doubts Stiles would be willing to consider it.

However, he’s starting to question whether he might be wrong about that.

Before he can dwell on it further, Stiles approaches him. Joseph allows himself a momentary lapse, taking in the vision of Stiles wearing a form-fitting suit that Talia helped him pick out. The fact that Joseph’s ex-wife is helping his current crush dress for a party is probably something else too strange to think about without getting a headache. It’s definitely the perfect suit for Stiles, though. He looks sexy and mature in a way that makes Joseph almost forget that Stiles prefers wearing a worn pair of sweatpants and t-shirts with sarcastic sayings on them.

“I saw that. You just checked me out.” Stiles hands Joseph a glass of the white wine being offered at the complimentary bar and winks. “Should I turn around slowly so you can get an eyeful?”

“I think you’ve had too much wine since you’re obviously seeing things that didn’t happen,” Joseph drawls, taking a sip of the wine to avoid Stiles’ intense gaze.

“Huh. Seeing things. Right.” Stiles looks out the window that Joseph’s standing by and sighs. “Possibly wishful thinking, I guess.” He looks back at Joseph and shrugs. “Can’t blame a guy for hoping, can you? Anyway, I’ve finished schmoozing, so can we please get out of here?”

“What?” Joseph lowers his wine glass and stares at Stiles.

“Leave? Can we?” Stiles says it slowly, looking a little concerned as Joseph keeps staring at him.

“No. The other part. About wishes and hoping?” Joseph watches Stiles blush, his face turning splotchy and pink as he grinds his teeth and nervously shifts around.

“Can we not? Please? I’d really like to get out of here before all this pretentiousness starts to rub off on me. I’m thinking Ruby’s so I can get some greasy fries and a bacon cheeseburger.” Stiles offers a forced smile that just looks completely wrong on his face, and Joseph puts his wine glass down so he can follow him out of the party.

When they get outside, Joseph waits for Stiles to put his coat on before he reaches for his arm. “Stiles, I think we need to talk.”

“Damn it, Joseph. Just let it go, alright? I know you’re an obstinate guy, but this is one time it’s better to pretend nothing happened.” Stiles gives him a beseeching look that makes Joseph feel terrible for even talking about it. But he can also smell Stiles’ scent, the sweet spice of arousal mixed with the sour scent of sadness, and he knows he’s the reason Stiles smells like this. That he’s the reason Stiles’ heart is racing and he seems to be on the edge of a panic attack.

“I _was_ checking you out,” he says bluntly, letting go of Stiles’ arm so he can drag his fingers through his hair. Stiles blinks at him, and Joseph smiles wryly. “You look incredible tonight. That suit does things to your shoulders and ass…well, let’s just say that I couldn’t help noticing.”

“Really?” Stiles bites his lip. “Because of the suit?”

“No,” Joseph admits quietly. “It isn’t just the suit. It’s you, Stiles. Whether it’s an expensive suit or ratty sweats and a holey Batman t-shirt, you always look gorgeous. I can’t keep my eyes off of you.”

“Holy shit,” Stiles whispers, gaping at Joseph with his mouth hanging open and looking rather ridiculous before he shakes his head. “Do you mean it? This isn’t some pity compliment because I blurted that out at the party?”

“There’s nothing pitiful about the way I feel about you, Stiles. Other than the fact I’m ancient, and you deserve someone youthful without the ex-wife and grown children.” Joseph scratches his beard and shrugs when Stiles looks at you. “You’ve turned me into a pining teenager again, kid.”

“You’re not ancient. You’re experienced and aged, like a fine wine, and I don’t care about age anyway. It’s never been important to me, and, God. You’re such a dumbass, Joseph. You should have said something _years_ ago, you big scaredy wolf!” Stiles leans up and kisses him then, catching Joseph’s planned retort with his mouth.

There’s a moment of indecision. It lasts three heartbeats, the pause before he decides to take what’s being offered even if he’s not sure it’s the best idea. He returns Stiles’ kiss, knowing there’ll be no regrets no matter what happens between them. When they pull apart, Stiles is breathing hard and flushed, spicy arousal scenting the air. Joseph feels his teeth itching his gums at the sweet aroma surrounding him, wanting to slide forward and claim Stiles as his. Instead, he rubs his face against Stiles’ neck, scenting him in a subtle show of ownership that won’t result in a lecture about people not being possessions.

“While I’m totally willing to stand here in the middle of campus and let you do whatever you want to me, it might be wise to, uh, take this somewhere more private?” Stiles is smiling when Joseph raises his head and looks at him. Warm fingers stroke Joseph’s jaw, rubbing against his beard with a hesitant touch and a look like Stiles can’t really believe he’s being allowed to touch like this.

“We can explore your exhibitionistic streak at another time,” Joseph agrees, smirking slightly when Stiles’ heart races. “For now, I believe you mentioned something about greasy food at Ruby’s. I think that’s an excellent choice for our first date, if you’ll accept, of course.”

“Yeah, of course I accept. I’ve only been wanting this since I sat down next to you in Intro to Anthropology. I just didn’t think you saw me as anything more than a pestering brat.”

“I do. I have,” Joseph tells him honestly. “You _are_ a brat, but you’re my brat.” He puts his fingers against Stiles’ lips so he can’t protest the possessive title. “We’ll talk over dinner.”

“Yeah, we will. Let’s go, old man. I’m ready to get this date started.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows. “Lucky for you, I don’t wait for the third date before putting out.”

“Unfortunately for you, I don’t ‘put out’ on any pop culture schedule,” Joseph says, taking Stiles’ hand tentatively. Stiles squeezes it, and he relaxes. “However, I would suggest skipping onions on your burger if you’re inclined to make out in the front seat of my car after dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
